Minecraft Survivor Island
by Awesomeme790
Summary: Carolina has found herself in a game called "Minecraft Survivor Island" and she's doing her best to survive the challenges and avoid getting voted-off. She then encountered some enemies that wanted her team to lose. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

_*Start of intro*_

_20 Castways…_

_Stranded for 30 days..._

_But there will be…_

_Only one Survivor…  
_

_You can trust…_

_But they will only betray…_

_Even if they're your teammates…_

_Sometimes you can't always trust anyone…_

_No matter how innocent they look…_

_In the…_

**_MINECRAFT SURVIVOR ISLAND._**

*End of intro*

The screen shows me adjusting the camera screen, Once it is adjusted I smiled and stepped back a little then waved at the camera, "Hey guys! Awesomeme790 here! Well today I'm starting a new series called the "Minecraft Survivor Island", Where 19 survivors including my random character "Carolina" will have to do all their effort in completing the challenges so they won't get voted off! I will try my best to upload daily fanfictions of these." Suddenly the T.V behind me goes on to reveal the host of the game

"Yeah, Unless she gets the inspiration to do other shit." He said with a serious face, I shot a glare at him and went back to the camera, "Well, I guess that's about it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes here, Please forgive me if you spot any." and I went closer to the camera to stop recording "Anyway, Good bye now!" and the screen went all black.


	2. The start

Carolina's Point Of view

* * *

I woke up on my bed feeling tired after doing many projects for my subjects in school that I manage to pass them to the Teachers before it was the deadline, I'm actually proud because it's already summer time! What is more exciting other than no school for 3 months? Where you can finally relax and not to worry about anything happening.

I smiled and sat at the edge of my bed yawning and stretching until I stood up to get breakfast, I went down the stairs and I suddenly smell something delicious "Mom might be cooking bacon and eggs" I thought to myself and went straight to the kitchen and sat down on the chair with my dad and little brother.

"Morning Carolina." I heard my dad greeting me as he surf around the newspaper, "Morning Mom, Dad and Seth." I pat my brother's head "Hey, Big sister…" He said to me with a goofy smile "What is it my little Soldier?" I replied and Seth positions himself into an army salute position, "May I request you to watch cartoons with me?" He said in a fake manly voice.

I laughed and agreed to watch cartoons with him…. What? Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I'm too old for cartoons, Then my mom gave us our plates with bacon and egg as what I expected to be and started to chow down into our plates and it was delicious.

And so me and Seth went to the couch and I turned on the T.V and we both watch some cartoons together, But I feel a little dizzy suddenly after a few minutes and I told my little bro I need to get something.

But when I stood up my legs gave out on me and I fell, I see everything fading away in my own vision and what I saw before I blacked out was my family in a panic mode and my mom calling 911.

"Hello everybody! Now it's time for the Survivor Island games!" I heard a male voice shout in a serious but excited tone….. Weird, I don't remember going to this "Survivor Island" thingy I thought to myself as I opened my eyes to see 19 people around me looking at the guy in between two torches that are lit and on a stage made out of Bamboo, He looks around 35-36 years old wearing a cyan shirt, Purple jeans, Black shoes, Brown skin, Dark brown hair, Purple eyes and a light brown beard on his face.

"So the rules are simple:" He starts to say the rules and everybody listened carefully, I look around observing all the people around me and the only person that caught my attention was a dwarf with orange/red hair and beard without a shirt that seriously reminded me of that Viking cartoon while me and Seth was watching the other time ago.

The cartoon was really funny that I tried to hold in my laughter until I notice the Space man next to him looking at me with a "What you looking at?" face and turned my attention back to the 35-36 year old man, "Steve to Awesome, Steve to Awesome, Can you hear me?" I heard a female voice out of nowhere and the so called "Steve" replied "Yes, I can hear you Awesomeme790, Now what is it?" she started to say some things that might be important and the call ended shortly.

Steve coughs and says "Sorry, That was the creator of this Survivor island" and he gets out a piece of paper with writings on it "So each of you guys will be divided into 5 teams with 4 members each since all of you guys are 20 in total so **Honeydew, Xephos, InTheLittleWood and LividCoffee**, Your team's name is "**The Yogcast**" and **Tobuscus, LikeTotallyToby, Skydoesminecraft and Dawnables**, Your team's name is "**The Golden Eagles**" and **ExplodingTNT, iHasCupquake, Chimneyswift, MinecraftUniverse**, Your team's name is "**The TNT Invaders**" and **Cavemanfilms, Deadlox, Zoeya and Teep**, Your team's name is "**Fusion Flames**" and Finally, **AntVenom, Carolina, Captain Sparklez and Slamacow**, Your team's name is "**Silver Xtreme**".

I noticed how everybody is going straight to their group while I am here trying to find my group and somebody tapped my shoulder, then I turned my head to see a guy wearing a black suit and wearing amulet around his neck, The amulet he's wearing seems to be shining brightly because of the sun.

He smiled and asked "Excuse me young lady but, Are you Carolina?" His voice sounds nice to be honest, I nod and he grabbed my hand and led me into the group I was trying to find, The two other guys looked at me and one gave a smile, "Welcome to team, Carolina." The one with shades and an open jacket with a white shirt under it and with black pants and shoes greeted me.

I can tell that this might end well…. Or maybe not.

* * *

**Well, This chapter is short... My apologies for that.  
**

**But in the next chapter it might be interesting and long since It's time for the 1st game :D**


	3. Challange 1

Carolina's Point Of View

* * *

"So, What are your names? I don't know which one is who." I asked them as I look at Steve who seems to have fallen asleep while standing in the stage he was on and was awoken by the female voice screaming "WAKE UP STEVE! CREEPERS!" and he started to swing his right arm around as if he's holding a sword and noticed what happened and got irritated while the female voice laughed.

"I'm Captain Sparklez," He said and pointed to the guy next to him "And this is Slamacow" Slamacow looked at me with a very serious expression for a second and turned his attention to the other teams, We looked at him like we're surprised on how he acted, "Weird, He never did this to anybody before… Anyway I'm AntVenom, I hope the 3 of us would get along with you" He said as he shakes my hand and we started to have a small conversation.

Slamacow's Point Of View

I turned my attention on the other team as Captain Sparklez introduce me to Caroline 'I don't trust this girl, I don't know why but the part of me says not to trust her' I thought to myself and sighed since I know I'm going to be stuck here until I get voted off or something, "Hey Slamacow," I heard Captain Sparklez and I snapped back to reality "What is it?" I asked "You acted kinda weird at Carolina… What wrong?" I shot a glare at him "It's none of your business." I replied in an annoyed tone and Sparklez just shrugged.

Carolina's Point of View

"Everybody! Gather around! It's now time for the first challenge!" Steve said as he yawned "If all the members of the team dies they lose, If any of the members of the team still stands they win." Everybody is whispering to each other about winning the challenge, "We're going to choose which Mob we're going to be, Each of the mobs have different abilities but it won't last long so be careful." AntVenom said to me and suddenly we got teleported to a room with pictures of creatures which I think is the so called mobs.

AntVenom chose the picture that said "Skeleton", Captain Sparklez chose the other picture that said "Creeper" and Slamacow chose the one that said "Zombie".

AntVenom 's head has a Skeleton helmet and he's holding a Bow, Captain Sparklez's head has a Creeper helmet and he's holding a potion that said "The splash potion of harming" and Slamacow's head has a Zombie helmet and holding a Shovel and it is glowing purple.

"Well, Which one will you choose, Caroline?" Captain Sparklez said to me as I think carefully, I picked the picture that said "Enderman" since it sound interesting.

I now appeared with an Enderman helmet and an item that said "Eye of Ender" and it's glowing purple, And I got 3 stacks of something called "Ender pearl" each stack is 16 and all these items is getting me curious about how it is used, "The Eye of Ender is your weapon," I heard AntVenom say to me "And the Ender pearls are used for Teleportation." I feel rather surprised that I can teleport.

"Most people here don't choose Enderman since when you teleport you will take damage allowing other people to slay you easily, But it doesn't effect the Enderman itself, So if you are on the corner and someone is attacking you use it and run someplace safe to regain your health, Try throwing it." He said and I looked at the Ender pearl and threw it on the ground next to Slamacow and I got teleported to that exact same spot I thew the Ender pearl on the ground and landed on my butt, So that's what he meant by getting hurt plus I noticed that purple sparkles are all around me and also at the previous place I was standing on and they all disappeared after seconds.

Captain Sparklez helped me on my feet, "Also, You must attack everybody that you see except for Me, Slamacow, And Ant." He said and I heard the female voice that shook Steve awake "Hello guys! This is the creator of this game, Awesomeme790! So I hope all you guys are ready for the challenge, Cause this one might be difficult to some of you guys." She said, Her voice sounds so squeaky kind of like a little girl's voice.

"Ok, The challenge starts in 3…." We all brace ourselves for teleporting into the stage "2…. 1…. GO!" and then I found myself inside a Fortness, Everything is quiet…. Too quiet.

I hold on into my only weapon the Eye of Ender and walk around inside of it first looking behind me whenever just in case someone might attack me and to be honest I feel kinda paranoid with this, I saw a text that read "Chimneyswift has slain Skydoesminecraft!" I feel bad that this "Skydoesminecraft" has been the first one to be slain "Aw Dammit." I heard him say, I looked out of the window and saw him inside a glass tube, Shrug and continued to walk around.

I noticed someone with a zombie helmet there and I approach him, He noticed my footsteps and started to randomly swing his shovel around and he hit me two times which cause me to feel mad and started to hit him multiple times with my Eye of Ender and he disappeared and a text said "Caroline has slain Tobuscus!" and I shrug it off and suddenly texts started to appear after minutes, Each of them said "Antvenom has slain Deadlox!", "Dawnables has slain LividCoffee!" "Honeydew has slain Minecraftuniverse!" and "Slamacow has slain Zoeya!" and a lot of others.

After a while I went outside of the fortress and noticed the dwarf that I saw at the start was wearing a Spider helmet and seemed to be holding a Spider eye, I slowly approach him silently since he didn't notice me yet and as I was about to hit him an arrow hit my right arm that caused me to scream in pain which caught the dwarf's attention, I looked at my left to see the Spaceman holding a bow and his Skeleton helmet is a darker gray version of it.

He grabbed another arrow and aimed at me, "Say goodbye." He said as the dwarf just watched behind him, I remembered that I still have some Ender pearls and grabbed one and threw it in the air and it landed behind them both and got teleported there.

This time I landed on my feet but it still hurts and they looked behind them then I sprinted to them and hit them so hard hat they went flying of the air, The spaceman landed face first while the dwarf landed on his feet and sprinted towards me I tried to turn on the right but ended up tripping clumsily and fell on the ground, Before the dwarf had a chance to pin me on the ground and hitting me multiple times I threw another pearl behind him.

I noticed that we were near the edge of the stage which is a dark abyss located at the very bottom of the world, I kicked the dwarf and he fell off the stage and a text appeared "Honeydew fell out of the world" I sighed in relief finally this battle with a dwarf ended, I completely forgot about the Spaceman that I didn't notice him sneaking up on me.

But then a text said "Captain Sparklez has slain Xephos!" I turned around to see Sparklez behind me, "Next time, Try watching your back" He said and smiled at me "Yeah… You know me, I tend to not notice whatever is happening." I smiled back and heard Xephos say "SO COSE!" while inside his Glass tube, It turns out me, Sparklez, Slamacow and ExplodingTNT are the only ones standing, I guess the others got killed fast.

We turned our attention to the scream of pain, It turns out Slamacow is on the ground holding his stomach that seemed to be bleeding, And the person is standing there looking at him and his helmet is a Creeper also holding The "Splash potion of harming" on his arms.

Both me and Sparklez run towards them, ExplodingTNT noticed and started to throw a lot of Splash Potions on us, I got hit 3 times but it seems like Sparklez didn't last long and the text showed "ExplodingTNT has slain Captain Sparklez!".

"C'mon Carolina! Do it for the team!" I heard him shout from his Glass tube, I nod and glare at ExplodingTNT "You won't win this, Little girl" He said which angered me by saying "Little girl" to me which cause me to sprint to him I tried to hit him but he dodged and threw a Splash potion which hurt me so badly that I accidentally jumped out of pain and fell off the edge.

But before I fell into the abyss I grabbed my last Ender pearl and threw it high on the air.

"See? Even your teammates won't help you." ExplodingTNT said as he was about to end Slamacow with the Splash potion of Harming I teleported next to him and punched him that he fell off, "ExplodingTNT fell of the world." And then I helped Slamacow on his feet, He looked at me shock, As if he think I wouldn't do it.

"What? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life? I asked and he smiled slightly due to the fact that he is hurt, "Yeah… I guess so." And we heard Steve saying "Congrats on winning! Your team deserved a reward!" and suddenly a Gold medal appeared on my hand that said "The last Two standing Award".

I smiled and hugged Slamacow which cause him to blush a little, I can't believe we did it!.

"Woah woah woah, Break it up you guys," I heard AntVenom say and stopped hugging Slamacow,

"We still have to brace ourselves in night since we might get voted off and we need to leave the game." Captain Sparklez continued Ant's sentence.

* * *

_Later at night_

* * *

Steve is shown on the stage holding a piece of paper, "Alright, So we're going to give these Gold nuggets to the ones who stays and the one who didn't get one will leave the game." I just sat there, Being all nervous like everyone else.

"So the first two are: Slamacow and Carolina, For wining the first challenge." Steve then threw two gold nuggets at us and we caught them.

"And the others are: ExplodingTNT, Deadlox, AntVenom, Zoeya, Teep…" And then he continued on, The only two are LikeTotallyToby andSkydoesminecraft, "So only one of you guys will stay, Pray to Notch since I'm going to tell who's still staying." They had their fingers crossed and Steve threw a Gold nugget to LikeTotallyToby.

"WHAT?!" Sky said angrily "WHY DIDN'T I HAVE THE BUDDER NUGGET?!", Steve sighed and said "Because you didn't actually take effort when you were killed by ChimneySwift and also being the first one to die ." and Sky looked very sad an turned his attention to Dawnables "Whatever happens, Make me proud my Budder queen!" He said his last words to her in which made her cry a little and a text appeared "Skydoesminecraft has left the game".

* * *

**Woah, I have like, So many words on this.**

**Like 1,863 words on this chapter, Anyway!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made a lot of work on this and sorry if everything happened too fast ^^;**


	4. Small chats, New enemies

Slamacow's Point of View

* * *

"That's just sad as fuck, Dude" Steve said with a pitiful face and turned his head to Awesomeme790 "Why did you choose him to leave the game?" He asked and the creator shouted out "I'M SORRY! IT WAS THE SQUIDS! THEY DID IT WHILE I WAS NOT LOOKING!" And she put her hands on her face.

Steve sigh and turned his head at us "Anyway, Let's all go to our own forts since it's already late night and we need to rest before we do the dangerous challenge tomorrow." I saw Cavemanfilms raise his hand and said "Why is the next challenge dangerous?" and Steve smirked at the question, "Because it contains Flint and Steel and also TNT.".

Everybody's face wasn't amused nor do they even like the idea except for Honeydew, He seems to like the idea so much and of course he does like TNT and Flint and Tinder a lot more than anything "…. So are you guys going to go to your forts?" Steve asked which made everyone head down to their forts.

As I was going to catch up with my team but a sting of pain appeared in my stomach "Dammit, I forgot to put bandages on my wound" I grunted in pain and I fell on my knees with my hand on my stomach, AntVenom noticed me and ran closer to me followed by Carolina and Captain Sparkles then the three picked me up as we walked back to our Fort.

I sat on my bed as AntVenom roll a long cloth around my stomach, Silence were all over the room since Sparklez and Carolina are in their own rooms.

"So," AntVenom said as if to break the long awkward silence and he was done rolling the cloth around my stomach and sat down besides me "I heard that you didn't trust Carolina that much, So are you going to trust her after saving your life?" I sighed and replied "To be quite honest I have no idea, But I would like to be her Friend.".

AntVenom just laughed a little "Wow, I can't believe that you trusted her easily—I mean, At first you didn't but after a while you did." I punched his arm "Dude, When people do good things to you, You should be thankful to them! She -clumsily- saved my life, I should give her a little of my trust." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Whatever, Just get some sleep." He said as he stood up from my bed and went over to his own bed, I sighed and laid down on my bed thinking to myself 'I am very sure we're going to lose at the 2nd challenge." and fully went into deep sleep.

* * *

Carolina's Point Of View

* * *

I went out the fort when everybody in my team was asleep, I walked around finding a peaceful spot for me to think around this island, I finally found it and I sat on the shore and I looked at the dark blue sky as the waves went back and fourth "Am I really going to stay here until the end?" I asked myself, I imagine my family back home is very worried about me.

I also worried about how the girl felt when Sky left the game, She is really sad about that… Boy I feel like a jerk.

I sighed, I just want to go home instead of being in this game that I don't know plus I feel rather lonely in here, I wondered what would happen if you win in this game? I looked down at the water seeing my own reflection.

I don't seem to be wearing my PJ's, I still got my Orange colored eye and my Curly blond hair except the clothes, I have a red checkered shirt, Black jeans that are ripped a little after the 1st challenge and Green checkered sneakers .

"Still out here, Huh?" I heard a female voice and turned my head around to the creator of this game, I nod and continued to look at the waves as she sat next to me "I'm guessing you want to go home, Right?" I just sighed and replied "Yes, I just hope I get voted off…" She gave a surprised look like I'm a crazy murderer "You can't do that!" she nearly shouted out, I'm confused "Why?".

"_Because you're the only one here who is capable of dying in real life if you get voted off!_"

I felt shock "W…. _What_?" I asked, thinking that she was joking about it, "I'm serious! It's like in that horror movie I saw, If you die in your dream you'll die in real life too!" She said, Which made me freeze in place.

I can't believe it, I don't want to die in real life! This game is just getting harder than before, I guess I have no choice but to survive in this god damned game, She patted my back as if she's trying to calm me down and then it hit me "What about that person who left the game?" I asked and she replied "He have awoken up from his dream, I know it's confusing and you're kinda wondering if he dies in real life, None of the others players here would die permanently since they're part of this world called "Minecraft"and you seem to be the only one who isn't part of it, You're just a person who was taken in here so we can test your survival skills just like the other players and if you did survive you might be part of this world too.".

Man, I always hate it when there are twists in life, I sighed and told her I'm going back to my teams fort and stood up and walked away from the shore.

Thinking about what's going on which made my head ache so bad that I decided to call it a night and went to bed.

* * *

?'s Point Of View

* * *

"So, What are we here for?" A female voice asked as I think of a plan that will might work, "The Silver Xtreme has gained the place of the winning teams, We must do something to prevent that." I said and then someone asked "Why won't we cheat in the second challenge?" Me and my friend noticed a shadow in the darkness and we looked at it with confused faces since we don't know who that was, "Like example, We should hide near them in the 2nd challenge and secretly light up their TNT. That way, They'll get blown up and lose might the challenge.".

To be honest, That's a great plan! Why didn't I think of that before?!

"That's not bad… Hey, Who are you anyway?" I asked the silhouette and it chuckled as it moves closer to us, We noticed that he has unmatched eyes, One is purple and one is green, He has brown messy hair, Wearing a light blue cyan striped jumper with a hood, Circular glasses, Bright orange pants and gray shoes.

"I'm Chimneyswift, Nice to meet you."

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I barely even did this since I got a lot of things to do but Summer time is right around the corner in my country :D And whoa, Chimney has made an appearance! If you're wondering I chose Chimneyswift's old skin instead of the new one. Poor Carolina, Her life is full of twists ;u; By the way, I won't add any "Romance" here and there since... It feels really weird to have that e3e Anyway, See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

**Awesomeme790 speaking, And I'm just here to say that most of the games/challenges here in this fanfic are basically adventure maps that I found lying around, Some are just made up by me or maybe it has been done before and I didn't know that.**

**Like I said in the previous chapter that this fanfic won't really contain Romance and stuff because I'm actually more focused on Adventure, Drama and Survival and the fact that I'm getting more ideas recently so be prepared for some chapters that might be submitted later :D**

**Also my summer starts here in the Philippines! It kinda happened weeks ago but meh.**

**And I've been drawing a lot of pictures for some odd reasons instead of doing this but hey, At least I got more time right? :P**

**By the way, How do you guys think of this weird Fanfiction I did? I hope this wasn't too cheesy or something.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Stay cool! Awesome OUT.**


End file.
